Shattered Love
by TSKDarkAngel
Summary: "As everything has a beginning, so must everything have an end... " Charisk included Rated M for cursing (mild but I still don't wanna get reported so...)
1. Begin

A soft beeping around her.

A variety of hushed voices somewhere that seemed so close yet so far. All of whoch seemed so familiar but at the same time so... Different.

One voice which stood out above all the rest. How could she forget?

The brown-haired girl who had captured her heart, who had managed so well to understand her, her best friend and partner in crime.

Her **Chara.**

She remembered the last words she ever heard her say, before she fell into that long sleep that she wished would've ended earlier so Chara would know she wasn't dead.

 **"Heh, let's see how they look like begging for death on the ground."** That voice made her tense up, made her scared and sad for Chara. Whenever that voice was used, Chara meant business. And not in the peaceful way, no. She meant the **killing** way.

No matter how many times Frisk heard it, it would always be scary, Chara rasping in her deep voice, while Frisk would cower in fear and possibly cry, imagining her own lover as a demon...

It made her sick.

A few hours later, when the voices had long stopped, with amazing force and unwavering determination, she opened her eyes to the sight of a clean wall and her own figure wrapped in a swad of blankets. Not just any blankets, no.

Her blankets. The same ones she shared with Chara every night, whenever they slept.

Speak of the devil, said child was sleeping on a plastic foldable chair next to the bed Frisk was coddled on. Jeez, even after promising to kill every anti-monster allied human she saw, Chara could be a real sweetheart.

Frisk sat up, clearly straining themselves to get a better view of the place, before the strong scent of perfume wafted in.

 _Mettaton._

Ugh, no wonder. This was the same hospital Frisk knew by heart, which all the monsters used now that they had escaped the underground. This was the Dr. Alphys Hospital, a tribute made by Mettaton to Dr. Alphys for her hard work. This building had been contributed to by a lot of people and monsters while in its construction, with Asgore providing the plants, Toriel providing an infinite supply of food (magic!) for the nurses to feed the sick with, Papyrus contributing scarfs and sweaters of himself to the patients, while Sans provided sit-com shows for them to watch.

All in all, it was a surprise that went well with Alphys.

Smirking while diverting their attention back to Chara, Frisk analyzed her frame.

Chara was wearing her signature sweater, only several times bigger her size. This was the one Frisk gave to her on her birthday, as a joke to Chara that "You're growing older, yet smaller". She was also wearing a pair of basketball shorts and her well-known heart shaped locket, given to her by none other than Asriel himself.

Her hair was matted with a new dye of red, and her long bangs covered her eyes now, giving off a 'cute' look.

Frisk carefully shifted her hand over to Chara's left hand, which rested on the soft mattress that Frisk lay on, and gently rubbed circles on it.

"What the... "Chara's eyes shot open, revealing those red eyes that Frisk loved. "WHAT THE HELL? FRISK? IS THAT REALLY... " Frisk giggled at Chara's astounded reaction, with her eyes and mouth wide open, gaping like a fish at the fact that Frisk, her Frisk, was very much alive now.

"Is that really you?" Chara asked softly, fingers brushing over the younger girl's cheeks, before smothering Frisk's dry lips with a kiss, and finally hugging her in pure joy at finding that her lover was back to life.

"So, how've things been?"

-Meanwhile-

"WHAT ARE YOU ACCOMPLISHING? SURELY YOU CAN'T THINK THIS SOLVES ANYTHING!" A tall skeleton gasped out, hand pressing the hole in his armour.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just business, after all, am I right?" Aan chuckled, nudging his partner's shoulder, grinning maniacally, while in his hand brandished a handgun.

"MY BROTHER... HE'LL KILL YOU ALL. HE WON'T GIVE MERCY!" Papyrus yelled out, hoping that something, anything, would save him from these wretched humans.

"Well, pal, here's the deal: We have guns that could kill you in just one bullet, whereas you have to use up a fraction of your own life-force to even just summon a bone. So, what makes you think we're afraid?"

A shot rang through the air and Papyrus whined, weak body falling on the snow underneath him, too tired to eun or fight.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WHY DO YOU KILL US?" He asked, a tear falling from his eye socket.

"Because, pal, you're **monsters**. You don't deserve to breathe the same air we breathe. You... " he grabbed Papyrus, flipping him around so he could spit in his face. "Don't deserve life."

And as the shoe came down on his head, Papyrus just accepted his fate, as he thought of his life, now flashing past his eyes.

 **I'm sorry Sans. I'm sorry everyone. I was too weak.**

And dust filled the air as the man raised his foot once again, flicking the specks off the sole.

-In the void-

" **Is it time, dad?** "

The skeleton all but smiled, his face cracked in the center, as both his children nestled beside him.

" _Patience, my children. Patience_ "

A cackle rang through the air, as he witnessed his younger die to a filthy mortal.

A/N: **As he was your beginning, so shall he be your end...**

Please leave a review!


	2. Meeting

"So, how've things been?" Frisk asked Chara.

"Oh well, y'know, your average run-of-the-mill battlefield. Right now we're fighting a very close battle with the anti-monsters, or the AMC as they call themselves now. We've had a lot of casualties so far, such as Goner Kid, who is in critical condition right now, and a Temmie, who just wanted hugs but got almost cut in half. They're trying to stitch her back together now. As for her friends, they've armed themselves with rocket launchers they got by somehow sabotaging a military base, so we have a smaller arsenal than them still. But the war's looking good for us, and as long as we still have the Royal Guard, we should be safe."

As soon as she said this, her phone went off. "Oh, well! A call from Smiley Trashbag himself! I'm honoured, to say the least!" Chara feigned shock and happiness much to Frisk's humour.

However, upon receiving the call, Chara's face turned deadly pale. "Emergency? Now?" She exclaimed, face morphing into shock and surprise. "If you say, then" she pouted and hung up the line.

"One of these days, these guys are gonna kill me" she groaned to herself, before planting a happy smile on her face as she looked to Frisk.

"Asgore's organized an emergency meeting. You don't have to go though, you can just stay. But if you go, you can find out about everything that's happened!" She announced jovially, awaiting Frisk's reply, which was an agreement on the terms that they not walk there.

Chara snickered at Frisk's expense, before hauling Frisk out of bed and wrapping strong arms round her, then teleporting them both to the meeting room.

"Whoa!" Frisk exclaimed, "when did you learn how to do that?" "I learnt from the master of slacking off himself, Madame. I aim to please of course." Frisk laughed once again at Chara's antics, before looking round the room.

It wasn't much of a meeting room to go on, actually. It was just a normal room, refurbished for the purpose of meetings and as a control station for the military leaders. If there was one thing that resembled a meeting room, however, it would be the long oval-shaped table in the middle of the room, with the main monsters standing beside it while others listened from the sides of the room.

Frisk spotted Undyne and Alphys, and nodded to them which was responded with a curt nod and a nervous smile respectively. Asgore spotted the two children and beckoned them forward to the table, giving them a spot right inbetween Sans and Toriel. Sans acknowledged their presence with a "heya, kids" while Toriel hugged them both in the large arms. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen, and it seemed that Blooky had taken his place at the time being, looking sad and gloomy, which earned him a hug from Frisk. Mettaton was also nowhere to be seen, most likely going to an interview as the Human Relations representative. His place was taken by the Temmie leader, like most Temmies yet more cute and somehow more overreactive.

Asgore cleared his throat "Alright, now that everybody's here, we can finally begin!" He exclaimed in exasperation, clearly impatient to begin the meeting.

"Firstly, I would like to address Papyrus's absence. Does anyone know where he currently is?" Asgore eyed each of the monsters, awaiting an answer. As if coordinated in a play, Sans chose this time to fall down dramatically, hand on his chest where his SOUL would've been.

Frisk and Chara knew what this posture meant: They had seen it so mamy times, him falling down after they had slashed him across the chest, a wound he should've died instantly from. Frisk helped to hoist Sans up, while Chara glared at him curiously, wondering what had happened. Frisk, upon seeing Chara's obvious apprehension towards the short skeleton, glared back at her. Sometimes the younger was actually more mature compared to the elder in terms of empathy, as Frisk didn't let thier personal thoughts or feelings influence them, but they just chose to do the right thing everytime, which was what set them apart.

Chara sighed, defeated, and softened her gaze on Sans.

"Papy... He's... " Sans gasped out, forehead coated in droplets of sweat.

"Dead." Drawing a gasp from all the monsters in the room, and resulting in a minute of silence from the monsters in respect of their fallen comrade.

"C-can we...?" Alphys stuttered out, nervous and unsure of what her proper reaction would be.

Sans hesitated for a second, then nodded his head slowly "Follow me, I know a shortcut." Walking through a wall and disappearing completely from their sight.

As they walked through the rift inbetween dimensions, they were greeted with the sight of a humid rainforest, the surrounding trees intimidating and tall, while they saw Sans rushing off to somewhere unknown.

Following the big-boned skeleton, they ran off, too, only to be greeted by the sight of an empty chestplate and a red scarf that looked suspiciously like ...

" **Pap"** Sans hissed out weakly, pupils gone and blue fire burning in his left eye. "They'll pay for this, bro. Swear on dad."

Alphys raised a hand to wipe away a tear that had found its way to her eyes. "This is terrible... Who would do such a thing?" She exclaimed, not knowing why anyone would do that to such a kind person, or in this case, monster.

" **Ask your girlfriend** " Sans spat.

All eyes turned to Undyne, who was now looking down, suddenly very interested in her shoes. " **Well?** " Chara said slowly, her pupils now fully red and eyes fully black. All you needed to do was slap on bloody tears coming out of her eyes, and her face literally melting into sludge, and Frisk would be scarred for life.

-In the void-

 _"Heh. How innocent, are they not? Well, it's time to return, children"_ the voice rumbled almost incoherently, as the crack inbetween his eyes moved almost sickeningly.

 **A/N: Updates may not come as frequently as before anymore. I'm gonna introduce Gaster soon as well as my OC, so be prepared, cos this may be confusing, but I've actually got the whole plot already laid out, and the only problem now is executing and writing it out. If you've read Split, you should know what happened before all of this started...**

 **Either ways, have a nice day!**


	3. Surprise

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing (as in fully offensive) and violence.**

"I sent him to scout" Undyne said softly, much unlike her normal self.

"We lost an entire battalion, even the RG's... " The fish shivered, "I thought they would spare him, but... "

" **BUT WHAT, YOU FISHY LITTLE BITCH**?" Sans roared, summoning a pair of Gaster Blasters to his side, aimed at Undyne. " **WHY, OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE, HIM? YOU KNEW HE WAS THE WEAKEST BOSS MONSTER, YET YOU SENT HIM OUT ANYWAYS! YOU SENT HIM ON A FUCKING SUICIDE MISSION**!" Frisk flinched, knowing full well Undyne was in for a bad time now.

Before the head of the Royal Guard could reply, however, the trees on their left exploded, sending chunks of wood flying through the air. This sent a jolt through everyone as they rushed instinctively for cover.

" **Fucking Bastards** " Sans snarled " **won't even let us take his remains** " as he sent out a wave of Gaster Blasters to scout around, before looking up.

Uh oh

Death was literally being rained down from the sky, as artillery shells pierced the clouds and came close to hitting their mark on the small group of monsters.

"How did they know?" Toriel yelled, already scooping up Frisk and Chara in a motherly fashion before asking.

" **My guess- that Temmie. Probably was a fake, judging from how she didn't fangirl over the Dynamic Duo over there** " Sans scoffed in the children's general viscinity, before he heard a high-pitched scream and saw a flash of light through the trees. A cold smile on his face, he ran over to, possibly, give them even more of a bad time than how he tormented Frisk during the Genocide run.

"Get out of here!" Undyne yelled to Toriel and Alphys. "Get the kids to safety and hide! Sans, Asgore and I will stay and fight!" Her clothing already morphing into her signature battle armour, she snarled and yelled "NGAAAAH!" Before jumping over the tall trees and disappearing from their line of sight.

"Dad" Frisk called out to Asgore softly "Come back to us. Please." She begged him, pulling on his large purple cape. The king smiled, ruffling her hair, before he pulled out his giant trident and rushed into the fray of battle, never once looking back at his family.

Toriel grabbed Frisk once again and turned to Alphys "Let's go. They'll come back" she shook her head "they **must** " And they ventured into the unknown, running from the distant sounds of death and battle.

Meanwhile, Sans was fighting a winning battle, as he sent waves after waves of bone attacks, grabbing humans and flinging them into the trees, breaking their spines. His Gaster Blasters unleashed a torrent of hatred and justice on his adversaries, while he formed a wall of bones around him that blocked the bullets being shot at him.

Undyne was jumping from left to right, rushing at the humans and skewering them with her massive spear. As she looked around, she discovered an enemy tank that had, somehow, managed to traverse into the rough terrain. Growling, she shouted out " _NGAAH! PLAY FAIR, YOU WEASELS_!" Before sending a torrent of spears out, completely wrecking the vehicle.

Asgore dodged from left to right, using his massive trident to full advantage by reaching out and stabbing the humans. His face was deadly serious now, and he dipped his head down, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight anymore humans for he believed in peace.

Soon, the soldiers retreated, Gaster Blasters hot on their heels, while the trio of monsters regrouped and caught their breaths. Breaking the long-awaited rest, an artillery shell dropped down next to them, and a new battalion of soldiers had appeared, escorting someone who seemed to be their leader, who was in a jeep.

"My, my. You really gave us quite the spectacle, didn't you?" He drawled, flashing them a wicked smile. "But here's the thing: You don't just kill so many of my men and expect to get away with it without, of course, facing consequences." He glared at the short skeleton.

" **Your men killed my brother** " Sans muttered. " **Didn't even give him a chance** "

"They were like family to me too. Imagine how I'll break the news to their parents, their children, their wives" The human spat. Reaching for an insignia on his uniform, he spat "See this? I won't have my authority questioned."

A Gaster Blaster came out from nowhere, disintegrating half of the battalion. "Run" Undyne said, and they fled the scene. Sans sent wave after wave of Gaster Blasters to help them escape, while he absently ran straight into a tree. Groaning, he got up and got a gun straight to the head. The general smiled deviously, taking out a small syringe from his pocket.

"Now, now" he hissed " _ **this won't hurt a smidge**_ " as he reached out towards San's soul with the sharp needle, and pierced through the heart. Sans shouted in pain, as he felt his HP going down gradually, yet slowly at the same time. The man pulled the needle back and managed to extract a blue liquid from his heart, before ripping it out and dripping the liquid into a small tube, passing it onto one of his men to take care of.

"Don't drop it, it's extremely valuable" he warned, before looking back at Sans and raising his foot.

"See this?" He snarled "This was your brother's head" he gestured to his sole. "But you won't have the same fate, though, you'll just stay here, suffering every single second till your death."

" **Wh-what are you**?" Sans gasped out. "Simple. To my people, I am a hero, I am a god. To you... _**I am your worst nightmare**_." The human kicked Sans in the ribs, before walking off.

"Search for the others, they can't be much further. Leave this one to die." He ordered, the surviving soldiers around him scabling into order "YES SIR!"

 **-The void-**

Gaster was fed up of the humans at this point. They had killed his youngest, left the eldest to suffer, and even posed a threat to the remaining boss monsters. They were playing unfair now. But that was fine, because he could too.

The only way he could ever get back into reality from the void was by reverting the damage done to the Core and the time machine he had built in the basement of their house. By repairing the machinery and activating them, they could make a portal linking reality and the void, and possibly allow Gaster and his children to escape and give the monsters a fighting chance.

Heh.

Time to talk to Frisk.

 **A/N: Gaster's plan is revealed, and my OC still remains shrouded in mystery. He's a high-ranking General, the second most powerful human alive in this timeline. (Though not for long) Think of him as someone like Heinrich Himmler from WW2, a sickening war hero to the Germans and one of the most disgusting people alive to the allies.**

 **His name will be revealed in the next chapter, and so will Frisk's secret communication with the Royal Scientist himself.**

 **I apologize if my comparison to Himmler was offensive, but he was the only one I could relate this character to.**

 **Have a good day!**


	4. The Scientist

They ran and ran, far away from the soldiers that had cornered them, far away from the distant sounds of bombing. The trees around them disappeared in puffs of smoke and fire as they tried to make their way back to San's shortcut. As she looked up, Frisk saw a sky of fire, with helicopters looming threateningly over the trees.

Some of the flying machines were shot down by Gaster Blasters and a few stray bones that pierced through the hull and erupted in flames. As troopers roped their way down from the helicopters, spears flew through the air, impaling them and severing the cords.

Frisk hoped the trio of monsters were still alive and fighting. Judging from the distinct lack of screams and bones flying through the air, Frisk knew that Sans must have been injured in the skirmish.

She tried to stifle her crying as she realized, too, that the Gaster Blasters had stopped coming in and she assumed the worst of the Skelebro. Both of her friends had died engaging the enemy, and she hoped that at least they had a painless end. She could still hear Undyne shouting and Asgore grunting, so she assumed they were still alive and okay.

The ground in front of them erupted in jets of flame that burned the nearby wildlife to a crisp and knocked down the trees around it.

"That's their newest bomb. They call it HellFire" Chara whispered, having seen pictures of its development from their sabotage teams, knowing fully the extent of its potential. She shouted in a burst of panic "RUN FOR COVER!" as the monsters ducked and tried to shield themselves from the blast that came shortly.

The sky erupted in flames that made their way down, faster than even lightning itself, and completely decimated the ground as bright blue fire spread towards the trees in a pattern that seemed suspiciously like a skull had they been looking from the top. Clearly, those who designed it meant for total death and no mercy.

The flames scorched the barriers Toriel had put around them, as the fire had finally stopped raining down and left nothing behind, other than smoke and charred corpses of the unfortunate animals whose bodies had even survived the rough heat. In an overdramatic show of power, a lightning bolt followed, striking right in the middle of the fire and sending dust and earth flying everywhere.

The fire still raged on, even though the bomb had long ago dropped. "Leave it, mom. They designed it so that it would burn on until a certain time. It can't be extinguished" Chara said, the andrenaline of the bombing already making her fatigued rather than energetic.

They continued, making sure that they were far away from the fires, and finally breaking into a run again. Alphys gasped "they're using their magic" she explained "it should be impossible, unless... "

 _They're descendants of the elders._ A chilling voice cut Alphys's train of thought, and stopped them all in their tracks. _Only those that have proved themselves can use their magic, even just a mere extraction of it. As long as the SOUL survives, magic shall still be contained inside, contrary to the belief of many. The humans inherited magic from us, and that's why it doesn't come so naturally, for they are not as accustomed to it as us. There were only seven magicians in the human world, and all of them have long ago died. However, that does not rule out the theory of hereditary traits, Dr. Alphys._ The voice mused.

Chara whipped out a penknife that had been conveniently placed in her pocket, though the bitter irony in the small sized blade made Frisk chuckle. "Who are you?" The brunette asked coldly, her thumb rubbing anxiously over the flat side of the blade.

 _Your dedication and love towards the other must be commended, Chara._ Tendrils of darkness reached out, clawing at the ground and pulling it apart, making Frisk genuinely scared. _What are you afraid of, Frisk? Surely you think not that I would hurt such an innocent soul as yours, especially with your beloved so close to you? I know not to anger a woman in love._

A shapeless blob rose out of the tear in the earth, bubbling and oozing disgustingly, before taking its shape as...

Alphys gasped. He couldn't be here. His soul had shattered, his body scattered throughout time itself. How was this truth possibly standing in front of her, when it by itself contradicted everything she had learnt from studying the timelines and the Void for a decade?

 _Well done, Alphys. Surely, you have done a good job in continuing my research._ W.D. Gaster said, his crooked mouth lining into the tiniest of smiles for but a second, before his face contorted into pain. Pure, agonizing pain, that made his head feel as if it was being torn apart-

Probably because it already was. Hmph.

He gasped and regained his composure, bowing towards the former Queen of the Underground politely, greeting: _My Majesty. I wish you well._

The old Royal Scientist was wearing a grey turtleneck and his former lab coat, signatue black with a pair of oversized sleeves. His hands... They could not have passed off as human, for they were all but intact, a large gaping hole in the center of both his palms.

"Who're you?" Chara pressed, her impromptu knife drawing dangerously close to the tall monster, only to have it snatched away by Frisk, who gave her a look, saying: **We've talked about this, killing people isn't cool**.

Sighing, Chara pulled the knife back, closing it shut and depositing back into her pocket.

"He's the old Royal Scientist, none other than W. D. Gaster, maker of the Core, the DT machine, and the apparatus in his lab that he used to study the timelines." Frisk explained, wary eyes focused on Chara. "He supposedly died from falling into the Core, but... " Frisk turned to Gaster, "you didn't, right? You fell into that apparatus, that's why it isn't working" Frisk pressured the man.

Toriel and Alphys looked at Frisk in shock, while Chara still eyed the robed monster suspectingly, distrust clearly evident in her eyes.

 _You're correct._ Gaster replied after a long silence. _I fell into my own machine when I was on rest. My work couldn't afford to be stopped. I was so, so close to finding out about the anomalies, about why events in our timeline were so delayed, but..._ He chuckled. _That was the Prince, wasn't it? The Flower I had cursed to live without enotion, without life itself, I hope had been given a merciful end to._ _He didn't deserve the pain I put him through._ Gaster let a tear slip through his cracked eye.

 _Either ways, I require your assistance if we are to win this losing war_. He looked up at the group before him, posture upright and firm, eyes now brimming with Determimation.

 _I need the Core._

-Meanwhile-

They ran for their lives.

"Asgore, get out!" Undyne yelled at the king, currently a few meters in front of her. "I'll hold them off!" She snarled and took a soldier's head clean off by flicking her spear.

Asgore shook his head "I won't. I will not lose another monster to them." I will find Sans. You get out." Ignoring the spluttering fish, who was clearly not used to being refused, he turned on his heel and leapt through the trees, crown loosened on his head.

And he landed right on top of a very unlucky human, who got his chest crushed right on impact. Looking around, he spotted a flash of blue light, and the distinct rattling of bones could be heard. "SANS!" Asgore roared, cape fluttering behind him as he made his way towards the fallen Skeleton, impaling any who dared oppose him on his way.

And _oh, dear gods,_ was his condition serious. Bleeding from both his eye sockets, mouth tipped in a tired smile, legs crushed and ribs cracked, lay Sans, who laughed as he slowly died, life already fading from his dim eye sockets.

Spotting Asgore, he called weakly. "Lord Fluffybuns? Well, I am graced by your honour, Sir." He chuckled madly, chest heaving slowly. The king knelt beside him. "Sans-" he began, but was cut off by the skeleton. "Go on, do it. By now you should know the only weakness I have, which is _fucking myself_. So, considering this, you should pass judgement and hand over my role as Royal Judge to someone else, damnit, cos I am too old for this. Just kill me, give me my judgement, and go." He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth now.

"I promised Gaster that I would protect his children before he fell. So please, Sans, if I couldn't save Papyrus, let me save you." "Too late for that, grandpap. Look, I'm dying. Yay." As his arm turned to dust, he muttered softly, one thing that would always haunt Asgore until his death. " _ **You think my dad would have been proud of a failure like me, who couldn't even help his brother and died to a tree?**_ " Before disappearing completely into dust.

"My, my" The General chuckled from behind them. Had Asgore known Undyne had followed him and heard Sans's last words, he would have felt pity, but seeing her as the General's hostage, surrounded by soldiers, made him mad.

" _You"_ the boss monster snarled viciously, teeth glinting in the sunlight. "I've already lost my Judge. I won't lose my Head."

"Oh, but you already have, Lord Fluffybuns." Holding up a tube filled with green fluid, the man smiled, before taking off his mask.

"So it _was_ you, _Kreller_."

 **Void**

Gaster coughed unsteadily, fatigued and pained. Making a manifestation of himself from different realities was tiring and dangerous, as your own soul could get caught up in the very fabric of time and may never return, but it had to be done.

Looking at Kreller, who he once called a _friend_ , sickened him. A traitor nonetheless to the monsters, he was a powerful human who had been the one to push Gaster into his own machine as it just started operating, making sure that he stayed around long enough to ensure the Scientist's demise.

He was a traitor to the throne.

And knowing him, a soon-to-be traitor to humanity as well.

 **A/N: Two chapters today to make up for not posting yesterday. My OC hhas been revealed, and his backstory's all that's left to cover for him. For Gaster, I'm planning to bring him into Reality in a few chapters or so, so be prepared guys.** **I just realized what an AU is and I may have just accidentally made one myself by teasing a little bit of Kreller's involvement in the underground, cos this never happened in the game.** **Either ways, bye!**


	5. Killer

_**"You dirty killer"**_ The fluffy monster whispered in a beath of rage, his nostrils flaring and teeth bared in a deadly snarl, eyes glaring at the traitorous human like how a predator would examine its prey.

"On the contrary..." The general pulled out a small handgun and aimed it directly at Asgore "I'm a prophet, a guiding angel to humanity. You, on the other hand, are a murderer who, according to the laws of all the countries of the world, deserve a painful, slow execution." Kreller drew a knife over his own neck following the word "execution" as he smiled, madly, at Asgore, who stepped back, letting a little bit of fear run into his senses upon analysing the mental condition of the mad scientist.

"You're mad." Asgore let his unsteady feet backwards once more. "Insane. No wonder-"

"No wonder what? No wonder I pushed your favourite Scientist into the void, no wonder I shattered him so badly he'll never be able to recover, no wonder I betrayed you all?" He all but yelled at the frightful king.

"Soon... Your legacy will be nothing more than a pile of ash." Kreller scoffed, pupils dilating as a sickening grin found its way onto his mouth.

"And then... I'll take pleasure tormenting you, eviscerating you and snapping your spine, all the while making sure you remain alive, with _this_." Holding up a bottle containing a yellow powder, its colours much resembling that of the stars that Asriel had dreamt of seeing one day.

"Determination, Asgore. Determination. Beautiful, isn't it?" Kreller cackled softly, his short laughs reverbrating through the trees that surrounded them expansively.

"Had to extract it from a few... Unwilling subjects, but there were only 4 children killed, clearly much lesser than your 6." His eyes got a mad look in them, as they shifted warily, his entire head now shaking in small motions as the madness within him slowly took control.

"One for you, to ensure your slow death, another for the humans each, for helping such a disgusting cause as yours. And lastly, for that spoiled brat your call your child!" Kreller yelled in glee, rubbing his hands together in childish joy. "I'll enjoy watching them suffer, watching them writhe and scream and _beg for their lives-_ oh, Asgore, it's a pity you won't be around for long, because I'm pretty sure watching all your three children die, adopted or not, will be **fantastic!** " He broke out in a fit of laughter, body convulsing as his pulse increased irratically, and he stiffened, now glaring at Asgore.

"You'll pay for harming my daughter for your own needs, Asgore." He charged towards the once confident king.

But not anymore.

As Asgore felt the thin needle pierce through that little chink in his armour that only he knew about, his face fell into one of confusing and shock.

 _How?..._

"You really should check your own armour out, Ass-Gore. In the space of 5 seconds I was able to find your fatal flaw. But-" Kreller pulled himself away from the fallen king's chest, who was now breathing in short bursts, his SOUL now having cracked in many places, leaving only a few strands of wispy white magic behind that held the whole thing together.

 _I'll die here, broken and a failure._ He realized, eyes struggling to comprehend his current predicament, when it was simple: he was about to fall down, just as all monsters who had a similar predicament for their SOULs.

"Nuh-uh, you don't." The madman injected the powder into Asgore's body, as it slowly regained energy, but not enough to fight a battle with 20 men against him. Definitely not enough. Kreller, being himself, would have calculated everything in advance.

"You were one of the smartest minds in the Underground" Asgore recalled faintly, "rival only to Dr Gaster himself, and whether was it out of childish jealously and envy that you decided to push him in I will never know, but know this: As long as Frisk lives, the monsters shall always have hope. And as long as her Determination lives, our tale shall be carried on for generations, for you have forgotten one tiny detail that is the key to all of this." Opening his eyes, Asgore looked at his former friend pleadingly, as if warning him. "Gaster is a god compared to me, you and all the monsters combined. His powers could literally blast a hole straight through the center of the fragile world we live in, and make no mistake, when he hears of the demise of his children, by hook or by crook, he will personally find a way out of that abyss he lives in, make it back to the mortal realm, and give you all the ass-tossing and dunking you humans could never even be able to dream of, what with all your 'logical' mindsets and whatnot." Asgore said all this in one breath, now dipping his head slowly, resigned to his fate. "I don't care if I die, as long as the human survives, I shall still live on, one way or another."

And Asgore knew no more as the gunshot could be heard through the dense woods, as Undyne screamed in terror, as the bullet zipped, its target already still and subjected, and the owner of the gun snarled, his patience tested beyond limits.

For Asgore was dead before the bullet hit.

His dust had disappeared as soon as the bullet hit its intended mark, now the air. And the former king opened his eyes to see none other than the man himself.

W. D. Gaster.

He was alive after all, the little bastard.

Undyne screamed in terror as her boss, her mentor and teacher, died before her eyes.

"What do we do with her, boss?" One of the soldiers restraining Undyne asked, unfazed by the anger being projected by the tall human.

The nerve of Asgore, to submit himself like that, the nerve of him, to bring up Kreller's past life, the pure nerve of him, to even assume that Gaster was more powerful than he was, a god nonetheless, it was unbelievable, and frankly speaking, a madman's words!

Kreller diverted his attention back to the fish, now struggling to escape using only her legs, for her hands and arms had been broken beyond repair, and all they were now were useless chunks of flesh that ddangled loosely.

Chuckling at her demeanor towards him and his men, he ordered the soldiers to let her go and die peacefully in the tranquil woods, for they had already taken away the parts of her body which she had treasured most above all.

Undyne looked at them as they left, never once sparing a glance at the fallen monster.

She checked her legs and winced. Oh god, they were horribly cut up, but she could still walk thanks to the rough hours of work and training she had put into her stamina and tolerance of pain, in case something like this ever happened.

And it did, unfortunately, proving that the fish was not as 'Undying' as was once thought of herself.

Getting up slowly, she turned and looked towards the direction which a pile of leaves rustled, revealing something underneath. Making her way there carefully, for she knew she didn't have enough energy to survive an ambush, she lifted up the pile of leaves and saw a flower.

A bright, yellow flower, which went by the name of:

"Howdy, I'm Flowey!" The amalgamation grinned, before his face morphed into a hideous one upon seeing her.

" **What do you want, freak?"**

"What are you doing here?" The fish lady asked, for once not attacking something at first sight.

Flowey's face darkened, his leaves follwing suit as well. " **Depends on what you think... Someone special sent me to find you. Something bout the Core, the Void and all those cheerful stuff. Let's go!"** The flower mocked enthusiasm in its voice, which Undyne took as a sign that they were mutually unappreciative of this particular assignment.

She follwed the flower into the lasting darkness as the night closed.

Meanwhile, at the monster headquarters, Frisk and the others were in the middle of hearing Gaster's plan.

 _So we go in, do what we need, and get out. Done?_

"But uh, there's one problem though, mister whatever-your-name-is. The machine was taken away by the humans when they did a rough check of the Underground when we came to ensure that we didn't have like any weapons of mass destruction and things like that. How are we going to do this now?" Chara raised her eyebrow in defiance, wanting to know the stranger's resolution to this complication and to see if he was as smart as she was told.

 _Then we go in and get it_ , Gaster said without a pause in his sentence.

Chara raised her other eyebrow amd Frisk was pretty sure it would have gone up to the high heavens if eyebrows could stretch that far.

"Go in- you're kidding, right? That place is even more secure than Area 51, and most of their armies are positioned there to stay as sentry guards. They literally never change shifts, and to top it off, they have choppers. We'll never make it in for even 2 minutes, let alone breach the inner sanctum. It's too fortified."

 _Then we break in,_ Gaster smiled fondly. _You're just as rebellious as I last saw you, though you were just a child back then. You wouldn't remember_. He said, shaking his head.

 _There was a prophecy, long ago, which I have tried to decipher many times. It goes like this:_ _THE FALLEN HUMAN TAKES THEIR PLACE,_ _THE MURDERER SHALL BE AVENGED._ _LIGHT AND DARK SHALL MEET THEIR MATCH,_ _AS THE WORLD AROUND THEM TURNS TO ASH._ _BLUE AND ORANGE SHALL UNITE,_ _TO DESTROY THE KILLERS OF THE KNIGHT._ _FATHER AND CHILDREN SHALL BE UNITED,_ _IN THEIR BID TO SECURE THEIR BEINGS._ _In my opinion, this prophecy is coming true. The fallen human refers to Frisk, who has taken her place as the Monster Ambassador and chooses to side with the mosnters instead of the humans, referring to her taking her place among the monsters._ _The murderer refers to Chara, who was murdered rather than killed so long ago. She died of buttercup poisoning, yes, but to who? That will remain a mystery._ _Light and Dark refers to our struggle with humanity, as this world quickly falls victim to our massive fights._ _Blue and Orange refer to tthe specialized Bone Colour attacks, my son Papyrus being more suited to the Orange thanks to his energy, and Sans being suited for Blue attacks because... Well, Sans. The knight was a key warrior in the monster-human war, the first war that started all this. Supposedly, he was killed by several different warriors and magicians from the human world, and his soul was destroyed after being exposed to the elements in their purest forms. The killers are rumoured to be immortals, the blessed and chosen of the gods, meaning we'll be fighting against Demigods at this rate._ _The last two lines-well, those are pretty self-explanatory, aren't they?_ _Oh, and because I know you want to know my great plan, have a looksie_.

Snapping his fingers, Gaster illuminated the room in a white light, before dimming it down to reveal two monsters standing before them.

sup, kiddo?

"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

 **A/N: I couldn't live with killing themselves off completely. They may have had their physical forms destroyed, but their souls are with Gaster in the Void, so they can't die. Asriel will actually have a lot to do in this story, and so will Alphys. I'll tone down Toriel's involvement too, as she isn't that relevant. However, I know it's nice to see goat mom every now and again, so I won't kill her off... Yet.** **Have a nice day as always!**


	6. The Prince

"Who are you, really?" The head of the Royal Guard asked, her gaze levelled on the small and, if not for their eyes that shone like the morning sun, inconspicuous flower that showed her the way back, even offering some support with an elevated vine he had conjured for her to lean on.

The sulky flower raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if puzzled by the question that had been thrown suddenly at them. Taking a short breath, they replied sullenly. "That is something you do not need to know"

"Oh yeah, punk?" Undyne managed, with a great deal of pain and effort, to summon a spear that was aimed over her shoulder on the flower, now amused by the escalation of events. "How about now, huh?" The fish snarled, trying to threaten the small flower as best as she could without cringing at her own pain.

The flower perked up, retaliating by picking Undyne up with a huge vine and gripping her so tightly that she could feel her ribs cracking under the mere pressure of the force that came down on her. She heaved and panted, trying to force the vines away from her using her armour and her legs, yet to no avail as they were restrained tightly.

"You know, I thought you were smarter than the average sardine, fish. Either ways, I could end your life right now if I so merely willed to, and I could make you go through a living hell after you die so to some extent. So, pray tell, why did you provoke me when you know that you could very well die?" The flower morphed briefly into a monstrosity, with gigantic arms that could crush an entire army in but mere seconds, with a giant beak protruding the middle with could cut even the most sturdy vehicle in half, and worst of all, two giant eyes that pierced right through Undyne's SOUL, that bore into her intensely. As Undyne struggled not to puke and show her true fear, she already knew that the monstrosity before her had found out. As she laid her eyes onto the large television that rested on its forehead, a face appeared, eyes red and green, and it laughed. It actually laughed, and it shook the world, and it made pure, untamed fear course through the warrior's system for the first time in oh, so long.

As a gigantic vine protruded through the amalgamation's arm, Undyne blanched in terror as her normally bluish face turned pale, and she could feel her blood stop flowing. She cared not for her survival anymore, her attention now focused on the Flower's true power and potential.

If the Flower knew where to lead Undyne, it knew where the others were. It was _her_ duty to protect them, and she would not fail. She had to keep this flower alive, no matter how disgusting and horrible it truly was hidden behind that plain, annoying facade, and make it cooperate.

"You don't believe in your own logic anymore" Undyne breathed, with what little courage and determination she had left in her body, as she lifted her head up to look in the eyes of the crazed monster. "You used to say that this world was 'kill or be killed'. Yet, why did you spare me for so long? If you truly did believe in your philosophy, wouldn't you have killed me at first sight? And, why did you accept the assignment? Why do you act as if Frisk was your buddy whom you haven't seen in years? At least let me die after I know about this." Undyne demanded, trying to let as much politeness into her tone as humanely possible.

The flower cringed as he realized just how tough of a spot he was in. Either he would have to tell her the truth, which was quite frankly just embarrassing, or he would've to kill her, which brought him at odds with G. Sadly, he saw no choice but to go with the first.

Glaring at the annoying fish, he snarled and let his monstrous form contort back into its restrained fixtures, now just an ordinary flower on the ground, much more harmless than the destructive and disgusting beast he had taken as his other physical manifestation that he liked to call his "Omega" form. Knowing that Omega symbolized the end of all things, the name sorta made sense when applied to him. He sighed, spine curling up, and said without pause "Frisk or Chara whatever saved me and I feel that it's my debt to them to start sparing people whenever I see them other than go become a genocidal maniac again cos no one makes the human sad". He finished, gasping a little for air at the end, though his petals dipped downwards in shame as his breathing labourwith"I don't want to but... I'm lonely and they're the only ones that understands me other than Chara, but we aren't as close as we used to be." He whispered, though Undyne could hear his words clearly.

And the final pieces of the puzzle fit so well together that Undyne knew how this all happened.

"You're Asriel. The fallen Prince who died so long ago." She knelt down, trying to suppress the pain in her arms that should have already fallen off. The warrior surged forward, trying to hug the flower with her limp arms that couldn't even move at her command anymore, only managing to hang from her tired body that eventually got them to reach the flower after a short while.

"You started all this. You... You killed Chara, didn't you? And with her dying breath you took her SOUL, in your lust for power you killed your best friend." She breathed out, trying to mask her disgust at his actions, knowing full well what her current role in this... game that Gaster was playing, with them as his little obedient, subservient pawns.

Her job was to protect the king's child now that even he was gone.

And she would not fail, would not give up, and even if it took her final breath to mend the Prince and the Demon's relationship, she would give it up.

Because she knew that the fate of the world depended on it, should the prophecy actually be real.

She would not let anymore of her comrades, her friends, die.

She was sick of it.

Hoisting herself up, she gently nudged the flower with her foot, saying soothingly, "Let's go" earning a dark laugh from the Prince's lips.

"Are you not disgusted? Are you not filled with hatred at the fact I killed my best friend, my own _sister_ nonetheless, in a foolish bid for power that forced me to sacrifice my own SOUL, confined to this form for the rest of eternity? I-" he cried, vines dancing dangerously around him, "I just want to apologize. I want my friend back." He sobbed tears of acid that melted his stem slowly, the vines all aimed at himself now, poised to strike.

"Wait!" Undyne yelled, as always, though this time more softly, as she knew the being in front of her was in a delicate state that could provoke an unexpected and sudden action. "If we continue, you can see Chara again, you can have your best friend back! She'll definitely forgive you because you're besties forever, aren't you?"

Asriel smirked "Then you know nothing of Chara, it seems. She'll kill me and probably bring me back, enjoying my screams of pain."

Undyne tried not to second guess herself, knowing she only made the flower feel worse.

"Well, I'm pretty confident! Besides, if you kill yourself now, won't Gaster haunt you in the afterlife?" Flowey sighted, petals once again drooping as he called off the vines and contemplated. The fish did have a point, which was a pretty rare occurance, mind you.

"Fine then" Asriel glared at the trees behind them, as if begging this had never happened. "Let's _go_ " he snarled.

-Meanwhile-

Frisk had never been so happy. She dashed forwards into their open and inviting arms, and hugged them so tightly that they...

*hey bud, can't breathe here.* Sans started, but was cut off by Papyrus yelling, "SANS! NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BAD PUNS! THE VOID ALONE WAS BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOUR WEAK JOKES ABOUT OUR DISABILITIES!" Papyrus, being the drama queen, rolled his eyes that were non-existent, to be surprising.

*hey, pap, missing something there?* Sans chuckled at the pun, which also made Papyrus cringe and stomp repeatedly in annoyance.

Gaster swore that this may have been the happiest moment of his life ever since his wife had given birth to the two skeletons. Sure, they had no hands-on experience on dealing with other people, but based on their memories that were transferred when their bodies dusted, they knew a lot about everyone, perhaps even everything with the fact that their dad was the strongest monster in existence, and also not to mention the smartest. He felt a sense of pride raise up in hin as he looked at the two grown skeletons, both matured and strong in their own ways, and he would be proud to say that he had raised these two from birth into the excellent people they were today. They had a mother, but she had died in the Operating Room after having Papyrus due to blood loss, so they grew up with just a father who didn't have good people skills. However, they had still found ways to learn and grow while they were young, and that made Gaster feel both proud of them and also like a let-down to them. They never had a good childhood, what with being in the void and forced to stay there for almost 30 years.

In fact, because they were immortal and only partly corporeal, they probably would have stayed in there forever had the humans not forced his hand and almost killed off Frisk.

There was time to grieve later. Now was the time to fight.

Clearing his throat, he said loudly "If you don't mind, we have a human headquarters to raid and, possibly, leave a trail of dead corpses in our wake. In fact, I'll just teleport us there now."

The world around them churned as Frisk yelled while holding on tightly to her Dunkle Sans, Papyrus telling in excitement and glee, Chara screaming about how she would kill Gaster after this, earning a loud chuckle from the tall monster, while Toriel and Alphys tried not to puke at the sudden teleportation.

At the military base, 7 figures fell out of the sky through a the clouds and landed.

Right in the room that the machine was kept in, most conveniently the control room. Uncountable pairs of eyes stared at the fallen, either in confusion or fear, and immediately drew their weapons.

The monsters and two children found themselves surrounded by soldiers, and Chara groaned. "Ugh, this is a bad day." Flopping down onto a lying position on the floor.

Gaster smirked.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. Yay**


	7. Power

The insignias on their emblems that were worn so proudly on the shiny emblems studded on their uniforms read out there letters:

AMC.

Sans looked up, both his eyes blazing, orange and blue light gathering in his right and left eye sockets respectively, as beams started to charge up and almost fired-

Almost.

Had Gaster not raise his hand and forced the Blasters to retreat, all instructions carried on by the former master now overridden by their creator. The shorter looked at his father in shock, communicating via telepathy:

 **they killed me and pap. who knows how many others. if anything, they deserve to die** *

 ** _That's Kreller you're angry at. Not these people. They were forces into this war willingly, they were literally drafted and taken away from their own families who are innocent. Won't this be doing what he did to us too?_**

Sans sighed, knowing the battle of words was long lost due to his father's amazing skill at persuasion, and glared at the floor.

Chara was still lying down, unfazed by the fact that one of the Blasters had basically melted out of existence right in front of her own eyes. Frisk tried to get her to sit up, to no avail as the red-eyed girl refused to even budge.

How rude.

Gaster laughs, the humans staring at him warily.

"Don't worry, I know you all were drafted here forcefully. Just let us pass and we'll not spill any blood today." His voice was commanding and clear, and had it not been for his skinny frame, he would have passed off as a general, perhaps maybe even a Ruler.

The humans parted quickly, eyes wide and terrified knowing what Sans could do, one even _bowing_ to him as he walked by, getting a snicker out of the big-boned skeleton. They saw the bodies recovered at the forest. They knew.

And they chose the easy way out, surprisingly. Maybe not all humans were like Chara, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't be suspicious of each and every one of them.

"Watch where you're going, Smiley Trashbag. You might get your 1 HoPe down to zero just by walking into one of them." Chara laughed, following closely behind Sans.

Ugh, that kid was a nuisance, to be honest.

"Ah! There it is!" Frisk gestured frantically at the giant machine, twice their size, that rested in the next room.

Sans wouldn't call it giant, even if it did occupy most of the room, but hey, his "Ultra" mode could turn himself into a beast twice the size of that damn God of Hyperdeath the Prince seemed to like so much...

Speaking if Asriel, where was he? He hoped the flower hadn't died yet, that would be a huge bummer and a hindrance in their plans.

Chuckling, Gaster said, "It's grown at least twice it's size when I left! Dr. Alphys, did you really use it that much?" Alphys blushed and stuttered out a quick answer Frisk was too busy to hear.

Analysing the side of the machine, the could find...

A bomb. One of those HellFire explosives, turned into a portable device and that, alone, could cause a nuclear explosion in this base...

" **Run** " was all she got out of her mouth, as the other words died out when she saw the 5-second timer counting down.

" **RUN!** " She cried out, shoving the others out of the cramped room, trying to lock the door from behind them, only to realize that the door would do little to nothing in terms of stopping the devastating blast. Blanching, Frisk thought sullenly. _This is the end._ _We'll all die, hated by humanity._

But she felt her arm being taken ahold of by a boney hand that gripped it so tightly the bone should have broken, and she felt her insides churning once again as she was whisked away to another plane, another stamp in this timeline.

They were all out safely, Sans taking the initiative to teleport everyone out of the building, even though he himself didn't see why he had to.

Until the top floor of the building exploded in a show of fire, the heat literally sucking the oxygen out of their lungs despite how far away they were.

Frisk felt a pang of sadness for all the soldiers in that facility, forced to leave their peaceful lives only to die trapped in a building they couldn't escape from.

Gaster noticed the human's sadness and gasped, as if remembering something. Snapping his fingers, he effectively teleported all the soldiers to them, their uniforms slightly charred, but relatively okay in terms of health.

Chara would have laughed at their faces if not for the intense situation they were just in.

The entire facility had imploded, all the walls and construction having been sucked into some kind of wormhole, before being expelled in huge chunks as debris could be seen hurling through the sky in blazing fires.

Frisk blanched. If not for Sans, they would probably be mere dust floating in the air now.

"This conplicates things" a voice cut through the air.

"Without the machine, we'll have to substitute it with the power of six human SOULs. According to my estimations, the amount of timelines I have researched are miraculously equal to the amount the past six have made and erased. In other words, we could have avoided all of this to begin with." Gaster said calmly, yet receiving a slap on his arm from Toriel, Chara and Frisk.

"What?" He defended, acting innocent. The children rolled their eyes while Toriel gave him that look, _you know_.

Goat Mom was scary when she wanted to be.

The humans watched from their group, perplexed and cautious of their saviours. Sans approached with a Gaster Blaster trailing closely behind, having been snapped back into existence while teleporting to ensure their landing would be a safe one.

"So, you all were innocent?" He chuckles darkly, left eye flashing dangerously for all but a second, his hand almost ripped out of his pockets as it was enveloped in blue flames. The humans cowered under his stern glare, and one of them- the leader, he had assumed from the rank on his uniform where the others did not- nodded rapidly, eyes shifty and aware of the skeleton.

Sans struggles to hold back a snigger as he enjoyed the way how the soldiers tripped over their feet in fear. Sure, the underground had feared him, or as he should say, his _clone_ , but they didn't show it because they knew he was too caring to hurt anyone. But now, this was **_war._**

"Ok. I'll let you guys go." He says, going back to his nornal look, happy grin and all that. "But I have a proposition for you all, if you would be interested." He scanned their total manpower. Around a couple hundreds were in front of him, only proving that the base they had more or less infiltrated had been an enemy fortress, one of high value too, judging from how well the troops were armed.

"Would you like to work with us? As in, start a rebellion?" Sans questions, and he awaits the group's final decision as they bivker and quarrel about themselves albeit quietly, and it is not before 10 minutes that the leader steps out, his face once a stern and serious expression that now melted into fear and panic as Sans looked at him. _He killed around 300._ The soldier realizes. _My friends. My second family from another home._ He is filled with rage on realizing this, but he is smart to not act based on this, knowing well what he could get everyone into. And he would _not_ allow anymore to die.

Shaking himself out of his thought process, he steels his nerves, seeing that the rest of the monsters were now listening attentively. Gulping, he says, "Ok"

Sans could have sworn his grin get more vicious, _feral_ even.

Killing them with their own species. This was going to be **_fun._**

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Why?" The man chokes on his own blood, as he desperately tries to pull out the blade lodged 4 inches into his chest. Not long enough to pierce his heart, yet long enough to ensure a long and painful death.

"Why? _Why?_ " Kreller laughs maniacally, eyes focused on the pained man in front of him, whose office was now filled with the blood of his, once alive, bodyguards.

The soldiers at the general's side leveled their rifles to the man's head, ready to fire.

" _Because you can't rule over us. In fact, you are the most stupid human I have ever met. You should have been executed just for implementing that foolish policy on sparing the monsters."_ Kreller's gaze hardened on the poor man in front of him.

" _So long, Mr. President."_ He snarled, and as if on cue, the rifles opened fire on the defenseless former president.

The dead body slumped to the floor, eyes now a pasty white as blood slowly leaked out of the wounds that adorned his body.

Kreller looked around the room, eyes back to a normal, more composed look, as if he had been driven into a short fit of insanity, yet nonetheless dangerous by itself. The room was stained with blood, and corpses were strewn all over the room, tongues lolling out of their mouths.

Those who had survived were going to be either sent to the firing lines as _target practice_ , or were going to be sent to the labs to be experimented on.

The monsters had no chance of winning this damn war, Gaster on their side or not, if his plan worked.

After all, the world was _his_ now. Who could stop him?

 **A/N: Kept you waiting, huh? (If you understand that reference then good for you)**


	8. Truth

"So, where are we going now?" Chara asked, blowing a rebellious lock of brown hair out of her eyes. In fact, she didn't even seem to be fazed by the fact that all of them had almost died.

"IT DEPENDS" Papyrus said, loud tone unmatched as usual. "IF WE ARE TO CONTINUE WITH THE PLAN, WE SHALL HAVE TO HEAD UNDERGROUND. IN FACT, I THINK OUR FRIENDS ARE ALREADY THERE." He stated, an image projected onto his palm that showed two very familiar figures to the monsters.

Undyne and Flowey had made it to the Underground via the Ruins, and were no doubt heading to the core.

Frisk didn't question the absence of Asgore and Sans, using her general knowledge of timelines to infer that the Sans that was with them could only be here if the Sans in the forest had died. She didn't want to think of her father, who had no doubt fought valiantly to the end in a bid to keep them safe.

She shuddered. Had it not been for Asgore, perhaps they would have already died long ago.

She focused her attention to the duo's appearance now. Flowey seemed relatively okay, with his forced smile still planted ( **A/N:** **It was a coincidence I'm so sorry** ) on his face. Of course, only Frisk, Sans, and probably Gaster knew his true identity, what with the many resets all connected to him. Despite the flower being unharned, Undyne was the exact opposite.

She would have died without her determination. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, bones probably broken beyond repair. Her face proudly held a scar that ran from her eyepatch down to her lip, and her armor was bloodied, as small holes could be visible on the once unscratched metal plates. Despite taking many wounds from the humans, it seemed that she had the will to carry on.

Flowey glanced up in the direction that the projection was coming from, and his face contorted in a mad grin as a vine shot up and interrupted the transmission.

Gaster looked at the abrupt cut in the image, and sighed. "He perhaps thought we were the humans and were spying on them. You can't blame him; after all, he's burned every book and read every book." Frisk looked at the Scientist with shock outlining her features, her mind concluding that yes, he did know about the mysterious flower, and yes, he also knew that the flower had went through this before.

Despite his 'kill or be killed' motto, Flowey didn't believe so deeply in it once. The first reset he went through involved him trying to save everyone and get them out of the underground. This didn't go well with the humans, who declared war on them, resulting in a battle that destroyed the very timeline and severely affected others in the process. Flowey had erased that timeline, after destroying all of humanity by taking the souls of his friends.

He had tried, many times, to bring peace between the opposing sides, only to lose hope at the very end.

That was why Frisk could never be able to fight him, until that section where Asgore would be killed by Flowey and the human SOULs would be stolen. He would try his best to destroy Frisk, even cheating by reloading the save file when Frisk least expected it, forcing a few HoPe points to fade away. However, he would always be beat, he matter how badly he tried, because that's how determination worked for Frisk. When she had determination, nothing was impossible. After the battle, he would lay his head down in shame, accepting his fate and acknowledging his defeat, and asking Frisk to just _end_ his life. Of course, Frisk, being the pacifist she was, would reject him firmly despite his repeated prompting that it would not end until he died. When Frisk rejected him for the final time, he would draw back in defeat, reappearing only at the final fight, where Frisk finally found out who he truly was.

Asriel Dreemur.

The Fallen Prince, corrupted by power and vengeance, who sought to destroy humanity for destroying his friends. And also the one who stopped Frisk from achieving her happy ending, for he had known what would happen when they got to the surface.

It was like rereading a book to him. Watching the same events over and over, trying to stop it, yet to no avail.

Frisk had an inkling of who had killed Chara, thanks to the secret lab entry that Alphys had hidden deep within the True Lab, much like Entry Number 17, yet only more obscure, only obtainable when Frisk had tried to use Sans's teleporting abilities. The result was a failure, yet there was still a good reward for her efforts.

She could still remember the words on that dreaded entry.

 _Entry Number - :_

 **Results are not good.**

 **I should never have ventured this deep.**

 **It's driving me mad, it's-**

 **dark, darker, yet darker.**

 ** _His_ final words.**

 **The flower - it's killing all of us. The same flower I gave life to, the same flower who was injected with Determination.**

 **I should have listened to Sans. I shouldn't have played God.**

 **It's allall because of me. It keeps repeating the same phrase whenever I spy on it using the cameras.**

 **"I killed her. I killed her."**

 **And whenever it dusts someone, it just says "I'm sorry". What does this... Monster have to mourn about?**

 **He was crying when he reached the judgement hall with Sans in it.**

 **I remember fragments, perhaps of a distant timeline so long ago.**

 **He had become our friends, and all of us made it onto the surface.**

 **I... I don't remember anymore. Why did he reset? Why did he deny us our happy ending?**

 **Why?**

Frisk knew who had killed Chara now, when she thought about it.

It had been Asriel.

She was shaken out of her horror by Chara, who loolooked at her quizically, wondering what had driven her girlfriend into such a trance.

Clearing her head, Frisk smiled reassuringly at Chara, though Chara still kept a watchful eye on her.

Gaster looked at her, and his voice intruded her mind.

" _You've figured it out?"_

Yes, it was Asriel wasn't it?

" _You're a smart child, Frisk. Not even Chara knew."_

And she felt her mind go blank once more, as Gaster smiled approvingly at her.

They were all whisked away, humans and monsters.

Frisk felt her stomach doing flips while suspended through the Void momentarily, and then she landed on something that felt very... pointy.

Flowey groaned. Perfect, even Gaster was here. Aghh, Chara would never forgive him, would she?

Frisk was the only one who had landed on Flowey, the rest sitting on the floor, all save Sans, Papyrus and Gaster trying not to puke.

Undyne perked up, despite her condition, yelling happily, "HEY! IT'S THE PUNK!" and tried to hug Frisk, then realizing that, well, she had no arms.

She settled for a grin instead, somehow managig to twirl her lips into a smile despite the obvious pain in her expressions.

"What took you so long?" she asked, shifting closer at Alphys who seemed to be anxious (with reason, of course, after having seen her girlfriend's arms completely shattered and boneless yet still managing to cling onto the battle-worn body of the warrior.

Gaster and Flowey were nowhere to be seen, however, possibly having a private conversation of their own in an adjoining room.

Frisk decided to explore the dilipidated facility. The monsters had known about it after Alphys had come clean with the truth one day. Though they were shocked about the true nature of the experiments (even to Asgore, he was told that the inhuman acts commited were "psychological training"), a pang of guilt had rang through their hearts, for they realized their folly while pursuing the surface.

They had killed their own flesh and blood, their own family. Though incomparable to the crimes of the humans, it was still unforgivable.

The walls were in a state of ruin, rust and mold spread out through the long corridor she was walking along. The Entries were still there, though she had no interest in reading anymore due to obvious reasons, but she figured it would be nice to leave a trail where she went to avoid getting lost. Taking out a roll of cotton from her pocket, she unravelled it, holding the small wheel at the center to allow thw string to follow.

All was going along well until-

 _Whispering._ In the room at the right of her.

Curious, she peeked her head in slowly through the doorless entryway.

 ** _They can't know. Not Chara or Frisk, you know how they would react._** The familiar sound of a flower scoffing filled the room.

 _That is what you thin_ k, mused Gaster, _Chara would forgive you... Eventually, maybe when all this is all over finally._ ** _You know I don't have that long, G._** Flowey jabbed. ** _Most I can manage is a few days, give myself maximum 5._** Sighing could be heard.

 _Try to hold out on it._ ** _DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD? IF I COULD I WOULD HAVE ALREADY, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!_** Flowey screamed, drawing the attention of the others despite the distance that seperated them.

 ** _IF SHE WAS TO KNOW, SHE WOULD KILL ME! AND THAT, PERSONALLY, WOULD HURT MORE THAN HAVING MY FUCKING BEING TORN APART SLOWLY, GODDAMNIT! NOT EVEN YOU UNDERSTAND HOW THIS FEELS, GASTER! EVERY SINGLE RESET, EVERY SINGLE SAVE, I DIE! I AM BEING TORN APART, SLOWLY YET SURELY, AND I AM PRETTY SURE THAT NOT EVEN HELL COULD CONPARE TO THIS!_** The screaming continues on.

Frisk steps slowly into the room, as Gaster raises up his hands in a placating gesture and Flowey sinks his head, petals wilting.

Was that supposed to happen? Or was that a sign that-

 ** _You know, I can hear you._** The flower glanced at Frisk, eyes betraying his own emotions as Frisk felt overbearing sadness and guilt wash over the small figure.

Only now did Frisk realize how much Flowey had changed. From the cold-hearted killer she had tried to save so long ago, to this poor being that was tormented by ghosts of his past.

It reminded her of herself.

A phantom pain, situated smack dab at her chest. Whenever she moved violently or suddenly, fire raged through her body to everywhere. Her arms, legs, head, shoulders. Nowhere was safe.

Maybe, if she hadn't been so stupid at that time, she wouldn't have caused Chara so much distress. Maybe she wouldn't have been sent to a hospital with almost no chance of recovery, save the specks of determination that every once or so often found its way to her soul.

She was a phantom in the shell of a ghost. That was the only way to describe it.

Approaching the small flower slowly, she patted his head softly, caressing what was once fur and life, now cruelly turned into plastic and sadness.

" **You had something to say?** " Chara said from the wall behind them, glaring at the flower.

And boy, oh boy, was she unhappy.

" **Actually, don't even bother."** Chara interrupted the spluttering flower just as he was about to from a sentence. " **I can't believe we were ever friends"** she snarls, before whipping out a rusted, yet sharp knife and draws it so close to her own neck that Frisk actually grows worried, and leaves without further words.

Flowey tries to form words **_"Wh-wha-? H-how did sh-e kn-know?"_** As he masks the lone tear that made it to his eye at the harsh words.

" ** _Goddamnit Sans"_** he spits out, anger shaking the entire building. **_"GOD FUCKING DAMN THAT TRASHBAG!"_** He roars, with enough power to cripple a kingdom.

He disappears back into the dirt form under, and pops back up at his safe space in the Ruins.

 _Because he knows. He knows what shall happen next and he is scared. Not for himself, but rather for everyone else for a change._

 _Besides, everybody hated him. What bad could it do to have a wounded cripple sacrifice their life to save the few that could change history?_

 _He was nothing compared to them. And he would carry that to the Void._

The others stand solemnly by the doorway, wondering what _the hell_ just happened to make that earthquake.

 _We're on our own now._ Gaster announces. _Without him, the prophecy can never be fulfilled._

-At the surface-

"Sir."

"At ease, soldier." Kreller waves off the soldier, now fully attentive to the report he has been waiting for.

"The projects succeeded, sir. " The recruit grunts out, trying to make his voice as deep as possible.

A dark smirk finds its way onto the man's mouth.

 _"Perfect."_

 **A/N: Updates will be less frequent, now that school's almost back and my mom wants me to study xD**


End file.
